Many persons attend events for which it would be desirable to have a portable chair. Such events include visits to the beach or sporting events. Many people consider it too cumbersome to carry a portable chair from their home to these events. Thus, there is a need for a chair which is sufficiently lightweight and portable that people would take it to such events.
Even if a lightweight and portable chair exists, many people do not wish to be bothered by the extra effort to carry the chair away after the event terminates. Thus, there is a need to provide a foldable chair so constructed that its manufacture and cost is sufficiently low that it can be discarded or otherwise disposed of after one or a few uses.
There are a number of portable stools or seats available on the market, but few chairs. The portable seats typically lack back rests. There is thus a need for a portable chair having a back rest.
A number of collapsible chairs are available in the prior art, but the assembling these chairs requires many steps, a deviation from which may cause the chair to be assembled in a wrong or unwanted fashion. There is therefore a need for an easily assemblable chair.
Furthermore, many assemblable chairs which may be used again are not disassemblable. These chairs, in their assembled configuration, occupy much space, and may not be comfortably carried or stored, after having been assembled. There is therefore a need for an assemblable chair designed to be disassembled and set into a space saving configuration.